


Дурь

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band), The Offspring
Genre: Bottom Eminem, M/M, Mysticism, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: По заявке: Декстер Холланд, Эминем и Дерст играют....во что-то на спор. В итоге, Декстер разводит этих на секс между собой и исчезает, довольный выполненной миссией.В тексте куча сюрпризов из различных произведений и фильмов. если вы узнаете - это прекрасно, если нет - в конце феста автор вам признается.Саунд: The Offspring - Takes Me Nowhere30 ноября 2011, 19:00
Relationships: Fred Durst/Eminem
Kudos: 1





	Дурь

_If I had a perfect day I would have it start this way...(c)_

Сегодня у обычно флегматичного и циничного Фреда глаза горели неприкрытым возбужденным огнём. Я приехал к нему в студию, у нас у обоих очень удачно освобождалась вторая половина дня и мы могли провести её вдвоем. У нас с Дерстом сложились очень странные отношения. Хм, нельзя было бы назвать это отношениями в том смысле, как об этом шушукались у нас за спиной, но мы общались. Общались много и часто, кажется, всё свободное время, которое выдавалось нам обоим. Несмотря на то, что на голубых экранах, в интервью, мы готовы были перегрызть глотки друг другу, на деле всё было иначе. Правда, оставшаяся часть его группы не до конца понимала, что происходит, но они не мешали, и это было главным. И вот, я стоял в дверном проёме, когда встретился взглядом с глазами фронтмена альтернативной группы, который едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, а глаза его светились так, как я, кажется, ещё не видел.

\- Маршалл. – он посмотрел прямо в мои глаза, - сегодня великий день. Я мысленно стал вспоминать, что же сегодня за день такой. Какая-то годовщина? Нет, мы с Фредом не какие-нибудь бабы, чтобы запариваться за подобные даты. Праздник? Какой сегодня может быть праздник посреди лета, в середине недели? Однако, Дерст, видя мою растерянность, продолжил:

\- Сегодня я познакомлю тебя с Декстером, наконец! – он подошёл ко мне, сжимая мои плечи, - ты не поверишь, мне удалось с ним договориться, тебе сказочно повезло, что он не смотался опять.

\- Мне?... – мои мысли окончательно запутались, я с трудом понял, что Фред говорит о Декстере Холланде, вокалисте панк-группы The Offspring. – а, этот…черт, он меня называет панком! Какого?...

\- Ш-ш-ш. Ты должен на это посмотреть. – Дерст приложил палец к моим губам, и мне пришлось заткнуться. Интересно, на что я должен там посмотреть и чего я такого не видел? Однако, спорить с упрямым Фредом бесполезно, это я уяснил уже давно, а мне, по большому счёту, было без разницы, да и почему бы не посмотреть, чего же там такого особенного представляет из себя этот Холланд. По пути мы заехали в пиццерию за пивом и пиццей. Солнце начинало медленно опускаться к горизонту, и типичный американский пейзаж стал ещё более типичным. Происходящее мне начинало неумолимо напоминать сюжет плоского кино типа «Американский пирог» или что-то в этом духе. Из динамиков дерстовской тачки звенел какой-то панк-рок, вполне позитивный для того, чтобы чуть-чуть воспрянуть духом и позволить себе открыть бутылку пива, а ещё улыбнуться Фреду в зеркало. Я подумал, что кем бы там ни был Декстер Холланд, ему не удастся испортить нам выходной. Однако, когда мы начали приближаться к черте города, я вопросительно глянул на Дерста.

\- Он что, живет на краю земли? – пиво в первой бутылке подошло к концу и нестерпимо хотелось начать вторую.

\- Он вообще странный чувак, Эм. Главное, ничему не удивляйся, ты сам поймёшь. – Фред как-то странно усмехнулся, - ты умный мальчик. Считай, я тебя предупредил. – и он вновь уставился на дорогу, не отвлекаясь ни на меня, ни на моё пиво. Что ж, его можно было понять, мы уже ехали так долго. Интересно, что это он имеет в виду. Предположим, жить так далеко от города – причуда, но не такая уж и странность, мой дом в Детройте находится практически на самом выезде. Но, как говорится, поживём – увидим. Фред Дерст сам-то – чувак со странностями. На землю начали медленно спускаться сумерки, когда мы свернули в какую-то глухомань, я даже не понимал, где мы находимся. Может быть, это алкоголь ударил мне в голову, но ведь не так уж и много я выпил, чтобы настолько потеряться в пространстве. Мне оставалось надеяться, что Фред знает, что делает. Не успел я до конца обдумать эту мысль, как впереди мелькнули огоньки. И словно бы серебряный дождик заискрил дальше. Вода?! Черт, мы доехали до самого побережья. Это было великолепно! Я даже на несколько мгновений забыл про Холланда и про весь минувший день, о том, как я устал в студии.

\- Фред! Ты посмотри, как красиво! – я дернул его за рукав, прям как мальчишка, который в первый раз увидел цирк, - черт, ты посмотри… Я, конечно, был на побережье. Но мне ни разу не доводилось бывать на столь диких пляжах, да ещё и в такое офигительное время суток. Да и Фред был рядом, что всегда действовало на меня как-то по-особенному. Вы, может быть, подумаете, что я гей? Нет, это не так. Просто с ним…с ним было по-другому. Нет, он не был мне роднее или ближе чем Андре или ДеШон, однако, что-то во мне загоралось, в самом сердце, где-то внутри, просто, когда он был рядом. Я ещё не придумал этому названия, но мне даже не хотелось терять время на такие глупости. Он просто был рядом.

\- Пойдём, Маршалл, - губы Дерста дрогнули в легкой усмешке, и он открыл дверь авто, - это ещё далеко не всё. Я с трудом выбрался из машины, закрывая дверцу, провёл пальцами по гладкой поверхности. Мне показалось, что металл засеребрился у меня под пальцами – так волшебно играли блики от воды и уже взошедшей луны. Я бы простоял ещё много времени так, если бы Фред не взял меня за майку одной рукой, пиво и пиццу – другой, и не поволок к странному сооружению, стоявшему чуть поодаль. Я не сразу понял, что это такое. Странный дом, казалось бы, видоизменяющийся с каждым нашим шагом, то ли белого, то ли стального цвета. Только подойдя ближе, я рассмотрел что это – заброшенный, полуразрушенный корабль, оставленный здесь ржаветь свой век. У меня чуть глаза на лоб от увиденного не полезли. Мало того, чем ближе мы подходили, тем четче до меня доносились музыкальные звуки, и тем ярче становились красочные пятна на борту этого корабля – он весь был изрисован и исписан граффити, на нём почти живого места не оставалось.

\- Он что, псих? – только и вырвалось у меня, после того как я оглядел всю эту конструкцию. Ноги вязли в песке, мне казалось, что мы идём так долго, и при этом, жилище всё увеличивалось и увеличивалось в размерах. Я никак не мог понять, кажется ли оно мне прикольным, или пугает меня настолько, что мне не сильно-то хочется знакомиться с хозяином диковинной обители. Фред ничего не ответил, он только вёл меня дальше. Кое-как, набрав полные кроссовки песка, мы добрались до цели. Тут пришлось подняться по узкому корабельному трапу на самый верх. Дерст нажал кнопку. Опа, да тут ещё и видеофон, камера была встроена прямо в панель около двери.

\- Кто там? – спустя какое-то время в аппарате зазвенел голос, доносившийся словно бы из консервной банки. Впрочем, эта развалина и впрямь напоминала… Я уже не был уверен, что поступал правильно, входя сюда вместе с Фредом. Впрочем, с ним мне нечего было бояться, в этом я не сомневался ни капельки. Я посмотрел на небо – мерцающая, перламутровая луна была такой огромной, что у меня чуть закружилась голова и я поспел схватиться за Дерста.

\- Это мы, Декстер, - усмехнулся Фред, склоняясь к микрофону.

\- Пароль. - Хорош дурить, Холланд, ты прекрасно знаешь, кто мы такие и зачем пришли.

\- Пароль говори. Дерст хмыкнул, словно пережевал невидимую травинку во рту и выплюнул: - «Нет ничего лучше американской пиццы». Доволен? Пока я попытался осмыслить всё это действо, дверь в бункер уже медленно и со скрипом отворилась. Мой спутник начал спускаться по металлическим ступеням вниз, вполне ловко, а я всё думал, как бы к ним подступиться. Лестница была узкая, с высокими перилами, и то ли по ней было удобнее спускаться передом, то ли спиной. Короче, я как-то по ней спустился, едва не запнувшись в самом низу. Мы очутились в небольшом помещении, напоминавшем прихожую, покрашенную в неестественные, совершенно дикие цвета – фиолетовый, розовый и салатовый, которые сплетались в совершенно причудливых узорах. Здесь пахло конфетами и, кажется, газировкой. Я понял, что изрядно проголодался. В дверях напротив стояло нечто. Точнее, это был молодой мужик, но выглядел он весьма прикольно. На нём были одни лишь джинсы, рваные до такой степени, что я даже не понял, как они на нём вообще держатся. Он их закатал до середины голени и ходил босиком, кажется, ему это было более, чем привычно. На шее висело ожерелье из деревянных бусин и клыков каких-то зверей, не иначе, а на глазах были одеты солнечные очки, несмотря на то, что в помещении-то было не просто несветло, но прямо-таки полумрак. Волосы этого чудака были вытравлены в белый, даже ярче, чем у меня, и всё это безобразие было уложено иглами, скорее всего, на гель. А, может быть, и на пиво – чёрт этих панков знает.

\- Это Маршалл, - кивнул на меня Дерст, сжимая моё плечо крепко. Кажется, он уже понял, что я вот-вот грохнусь, голова у меня кружилась будь здоров. Чувак в очках оскалился, протянул мне руку:

\- Декстер Холланд. Для тебя просто Декс. Я кивнул, сделав усилие, и мы прошли в следующее помещение. Оно было ещё более странным. А если совсем серьёзно – такого я никогда не видел. Здесь грохотала музыка, и всё было заполнено каким-то светящимся желто-зелёным дымом. Все стены были закрыты полками, а на полках покоились колбы, кувшины, ёмкости непонятной формы – заполненные разными порошками и жидкостями диковинных цветов. Не успел я открыть рот, как Декстер ухмыльнулся:

\- Да, чувак, я варю это сам. Да, это всё можно употреблять. Нет, попробовать нельзя. Я даже губу от обиды прикусил и футболку Фреда пальцами крепче сжал. Как это так? Пылится на полках, а попробовать нельзя?! Мы прошли ещё дальше, входя в следующую комнату, напоминавшую мне клубный чиллаут с огромными креслами-подушками, брошенными на пол. Здесь стоял напольный кальян и было ещё столько всего, что рябило в глазах; я просто не успевал рассмотреть всё. Запах сменился на более знакомый – здесь явно пахло дурью, качественной и хорошей. Холланд жестом указал нам на подушки и мы расположились удобнее. С каждой кальянной затяжкой моё состояние изменялось всё сильнее. В голове у меня всё крутился вопрос, почему столь ценная коллекция веществ стоит в столь ненадёжном месте, и почему…

\- Лаборатория находится не здесь, - даже не дослушав мои мысли, сообщил Холланд, поигрывая узорчатым шлангом кальянной трубки. – а это – музей. Должен же я гордиться своими достижениями? Фред загадочно ухмыльнулся, а я чуть не засопел, раздосадованный. Неужели все вопросы написаны прямо у меня на лице? Вдобавок, пива и пиццы оказалось чудовищно мало. Однако, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы всё тело расслабилось, проваливаясь в подушки, вытягиваясь и нежась. Мы с Дерстом сидели так близко, что он легко мог коснуться меня рукой, но почему-то этого не делал, а я поймал себя на мысли, что мне хотелось.

\- По-моему самое время для того, чтобы поиграть… - Декстер прищурился и обвёл нас взглядом. По-моему, у меня ощутимо дёрнулась бровь. Что было написано на лице Фреда, я не знаю, потому что не смотрел на него, но что-то мне подсказывало, что он не переменился в лице ни на грамм, ни на миллиметр – всё та же чуть самодовольная ухмылочка. Зараза, он знал, на что мы шли. Холланд извлёк из какой-то тумбочки небольшую коробку и достал оттуда что-то, больше всего напомнившее настольную игру. Было странное игровое поле, было подобие каких-то фишек и карточек и дополнительные прозрачные бутылочки, наполненные разноцветными веществами. - Что это за муть? – я подсел ближе, пытаясь разглядеть всю эту мелочь получше. Фред тоже приподнялся со своего кресла, наблюдая за нами.

\- Именно поэтому я не угощаю гостей в музее, - ухмыльнулся Холланд, и его улыбочка больше напомнила мне акулий оскал. Я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что тёмными ночами он превращается в огромного морского хищника и рыскает на дне океана в поисках ингредиентов для своих зелий. Декстер быстро расставил фигурки на поля и, наконец, вынул кубики. На них тоже были изображены какие-то странные, разноцветные картинки. После травы и алкоголя играть в подобные игры казалось мне не самой лучшей идеей, но любопытство всё равно взяло вверх. В конце концов, тут-то точно можно будет попробовать эти препараты, явно не для красоты тут расставленные. Мне уже всё казалось игрушечным. Словно эта цветная доска и странные предметы засасывают меня внутрь, словно узоры на стенах расстилаются дорожкой в безумную, цветную страну, от которой рябит в глазах. Однако, играть мы начали. Я плохо помнил правила. Чем дальше, тем хуже я понимал, что происходит. Одно было ясно, если тебе на пути попадались однотонные поля, ты должен был выпить или съесть содержимое бутылька с веществом идентичного цвета. На карточках были вопросы и задания. Игра, в основном, была построена таким образом, что кто-то обгонял по очкам соперников, и выигрывал, он имел право задать двум оставшимся любое задание. Глупо было поддаваться на эту провокацию, совершенно естественно, что Холланд знал эту игру как свои пять пальцев, я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что он же её и придумал. Мне очень захотелось возмутиться на эту тему, но дикая цветная смесь в моём организме откровенно дала о себе знать. Странное чувство жжения, сладкого и горячего, то поднималось к горлу, то опускалось прямо в пах, разливаясь густой патокой. Я, кажется, сам того не замечая, всё чаще кусал губы и ерзал на подушке, стараясь поменять положение, потому что сидеть стало уже невозможно. Чертов панк, если он добавил туда виагру….

\- Я хочу… - чёрт! Как я мог забыть, что он ещё и выиграл, ублюдок! Выражение лица Холланда напоминало сейчас морду сытого кота. Фреду, казалось, всё было по барабану – он ото всего получал удовольствие. И он хорошо умел это делать. - Я хочу, чтобы вы поцеловались. – усмехнулся Декстер, разваливаясь на своём кресле, дотягиваясь до тумбочки рукой, снимая с неё трубку, очень странной формы. Мне не удавалось хорошо рассмотреть, но, по-моему, это была голова какого-то животного… Стоп. ЧТО?! Поцеловаться с Дерстом? Но я не педик. И Фред тоже не… Я вздрогнул, застонав Фреду Дерсту в губы. Горячие и чуть сладкие, которые накрыли мои так настойчиво. Мне казалось, что перед моими глазами вспыхивают и гаснут сверхновые. Всё моё тело будто бы парализовало сладким, безумным желанием только отвечать, подаваться ему навстречу, обвивать его шею руками – всё, лишь бы этот поцелуй не прекращался никогда. Последнее, что мне запомнилось хорошо – это усмешка Декстера Холланда, который откинулся в огромной подушке, затянулся своей странной трубкой, выдыхая мерцающий зелёный дым… Всё остальное я видел как в тумане. Обрывками, осколками, калейдоскопами. Фред рвал на мне одежду, Фред кусал мою шею, спину…Фред ласкал языком мои соски. А где-то взрывались планеты и рождались сверхновые. Где-то шёл звёздный дождь и сгорал, оставляя после себя зеленоватый мерцающий след… Мне казалось, что я захлебнусь в собственных стонах и собственном крике, что меня разорвёт на части, как разрывало те огненные искры перед моими глазами… Я совершенно не помнил, как оказался в красной машине Холланда. У меня ломило виски и я не соображал даже, куда мы едем. Говорить мне не хотелось, а он, видя моё состояние, тихо ухмылялся и, в конце концов, протянул какую-то бутылку неизвестного происхождения.

\- Черт тебя дери, Декс… - просипел я, - хватит уже твоих наркотиков. Что все это значит?... – однако, бутылку я взял, уже против своей воли, потому что мне безумно хотелось пить. - А что бы ты хотел, это было? – кажется, Декстер улыбался в зеркало сам себе, любуясь собственными солнечными очками.

– Тебе понравилось, Маршалл? Это ведь было то, чего тебе так не хватало, верно?

\- Это всё твои проклятые зелья! – чем дальше, тем больше я убеждался, что Холланд – мастер заговаривать зубы. Он повернулся ко мне совершенно неожиданно. - Подумай, Мэттерс, - ослепительно-белая улыбка вновь показалась мне звериным оскалом. Ещё немного, и мне начало казаться, что я больше ничего не вижу, кроме неё. В какой-то сказке так и было, только я уже не помнил, в какой…

\- Стой! – я резко приподнялся на сидении, когда панк крутанул руль вправо, - там же нет дороги! Что ты делаешь, твою мать?! Но то ли это дерьмовое пойло что-то сделало опять с моим телом, то ли от ужаса, который меня буквально парализовал, я был не в состоянии пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Машина пронеслась на зашкаливающей скорости через натянутую ленту, оповещавшую об обрыве трассы, увлекая её за собой. Я знал, что впереди только смерть, но был уже не в силах что-либо изменить. Моё подсознание моментально выдернуло образ Фреда Дерста… Понравилось ли мне? Ублюдок Холланд, если бы ты только знал, как мне понравилось. Если бы ты только знал.

\- Фред, смотри, бля, смотри, он очнулся наконец, мать его, он очнулся!! Я открыл глаза и первое, что увидел – две насмерть перепуганные рожи Дерста и Холланда, которые склонились прямо надо мной. - Ну ты и скотина, Маршалл, как же ты умеешь напугать людей, тварь! – почти рычал Фред, сжимая мои плечи руками.

\- А я говорил, что он слабенький, - осклабился Декстер, поднимаясь с колен. Фред подал мне руку, поднимая меня с пола, и я, наконец, осмотрелся. Мы втроём сидели в студии The Offspring, за окном только-только начинало заходить солнце. - Что это…что это бля такое было?! – я не знал, на кого мне накинуться, и о чем спрашивать… Но до меня медленно начинало доходить.

\- Что, что. Накрыло тебя круто, вот что, - хмыкнул Холланд, опускаясь в соседнее кресло, - меня бы так торкало! А то сказали – охеренная дурь, а досталось всё одному Слиму. Дерст кивнул, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд. Мне показалось, или он посмотрел как-то очень смущенно?...Впрочем, что за черт, чего только не покажется с этих наркотиков. Я потер шею и спину, видимо, при падении, мне досталось как-то особенно сильно. Декстер Холланд протянул нам с Фредом ещё по бутылке пива. Я хотел ему что-то сказать, но тут моё внимание привлекла забавная вещь. Под столом лежала курительная трубка со звериной головой. И мне показалось, что где-то раньше я её уже видел.


End file.
